What Misaki loves babies and children!
by greenapple23
Summary: Misaki's love for children and babies is so very strong. chapter fic and Misaki's POV
1. What Misaki loves

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica

Misaki has a love that is so very strong, so very amazing. Misaki absolutely LOVES babies! He can't get enough of them!

The love for babies and children started when he was 12 and was babysitting a family's friend's two young kids. The first one was 4 year old Kumiko and her youngest brother 9 month old Hikaru.

The babysitting gig started out little bit rough but it later on became easy. Misaki played hide and seek with the youngsters, colored the flower and princess coloring books, fed the kids a healthy lunch he made.

The most favorite part of his day is when he was playing with the baby and Hikaru loved playing with Misaki so much he couldn't stop giggling which made Misaki's heart fill with so much happiness and joy.

Kumiko couldn't stop hugging Misaki, she loved him so much! He was the best babysitter in the entire world!

By the time Kumiko and Hikaru's mother came home the two children were crying because it meant that Misaki has to go home, Misaki reassured them that whenever their mother has to do errands he always want to babysit them. This calmed the children down and made them smile again.

So very impressed by this the mother, Michiko, hired Misaki to be the trusted babysitter of for the family.

Ever since then Misaki developed a strong love for babies and children, his favorite hobby is babysitting and by then Michiko told her friends that Misaki can be absolutely trusted with kids and Michiko was proven right!

Every of her friend's children ABSOLUTELY loved Misaki Takahashi and wanted him to stay with forever! This especially made Takahiro oh so proud of his little brother; he knew that Misaki has their mother's love for children a very STRONG LOVE for children especially cute, cute babies!

Now Misaki Takahashi is 19 and is living with his lover famous boy's love author Akihiko Usami and after 8 years Misaki stills loves babies and children.

Before he even knew Akihiko he planned to have a family when grows up, and after meeting Usagi-san and both of them became lovers he still have plans to have a family.

It was pretty easy to figure it out Misaki can always adopt and the only thing missing is the approval of the pervert Usagi and he knew it was going to extremely hard to convince him.

But right now Akihiko and Misaki have plenty of time to think about that and plenty of time to not to think about that.

In order to be prepared Misaki helps out in a day care center, a preschool, sometimes in the pediatric ward (thanks to Nowaki's help getting him to volunteer).

Misaki has an extremely great joy and happiness helping out and volunteering in those three places, sometimes he thinks about telling Akihiko about where he's been after school.

Misaki helps out the day care center after school and sometimes he comes late which means he feels the perverted hands of a perverted rabbit.

In conclusion what Misaki Takahashi loves are sweets, Akihiko, baking, Usagi san, children, and the perverted rabbit.

**(A/N this is my way to say sorry for the slow update. The beauty fic is taking me harder to write and coming up with an idea! I hope you like this story and please give me ideas for improvement for this story and please be nice! I hope you review) **

**(A/N also I hope you give me your story requests! I would really loooooove to write any kind of request! And I mean ANY requests! : DD)**


	2. Day care

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica

"Bye Sumi!" said Misaki who was waving goodbye to his sempai.

"See you tomorrow!" said Sumi back. It was after school and Misaki wasn't going home, not just yet, he is going to the day care center to volunteer again and he already knew that he is doomed to feel the perverted rabbit's hand that brings him to a wonderful, amazing orgasm.

However in the meanwhile he gets to do his the most favorite hobby ever! He is extremely excited!

Misaki arrived to the day care which somewhat close to his school. "Misaki's here! Misaki's here!" said the excited children after one of them spotted him quickly. "Alright kids settle down" said Avaron Hasegawa the children's caretaker.

"Hello Misaki it is so nice to see you again!" said a cheerful caretaker. "Hello Hasegawa-san! I brought a couple of games and art supplies for the children and me to play together!" said a cheerful Misaki.

"Oh that is wonderful! The children have been waiting for and by the look on their faces they are super exicited that you are finally here!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" said the 6 kids "Hasegawa-san can Misaki stay forever?" said 5 year old Akiko

"Yeah! Can Misaki stay? Can he! Can he! Can he!" said 4 year old Takeshi

"Children Misaki has a special someone waiting for him to get home, so he can't stay long", the sound of children disappointed, this tore Misaki's heart but he knew Hasegawa-san is right.

Misaki entered the day care and the children wanted to hug him so badly! They all got a chance to. Misaki hugged each and every one of the kids and 6 of them didn't want to let go of him.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"We want to color!" said Akiko

"We want to paint!" said Takeshi

Misaki was so glad that he bought the art supplies; he predicted the kids wanted to do some arts and crafts. "Alright! Let's do it!" All the children followed Misaki to a circle table and watched him open and unwrap the supplies. There were paints, crayons, paper, glitter, colored clay, and glue.

"Kids do you want to make glittered snowflakes?"

"Yeah!" said the happy kids.

Misaki and the kids made the glittered snowflakes and other crafts. Takeshi made a origami crane, a heart shaped clay that was red, and a picture of Misaki watering flowers. Akiko drew a picture of Misaki baking a cake, glittered paper star, and lots of blue colored glittered snowflakes for the upcoming holiday.

"Oh! Look how beautiful you made them!" said Misaki who praised all of the children's craft. The children blushed,

Misaki's praises always made them feel so good about themselves,their self esteem always reached to the highest point and every time Misaki came to play with them they always wanted him to stay with them for just a little longer.

But just like Hasegawa-san said Takahashi-san has a special someone waiting for him, the special someone is extremely lucky to have Misaki.

"Misaki we made these pictures for you!" said Akiko who was holding her picture. Just like her, Takeshi hold up his picture,

5 year old Eiji hold up his picture of Misaki and his cat yum-yum,

3 year old Ayako hold up her picture of Misaki with her puppy Kin,

3 year old Kiyoko hold up her picture of Misaki and cookies on the background,

And 5 year old Kohaku hold up his picture of Misaki with his hamster bubbles.

Misaki…who was seeing the pictures that the children made, inside Misaki was feeling the strong emotion of love, gratitude, gratefulness, love, happiness, love, adoration, and love!

The children saw the look on Misaki's face they knew they made Misaki extremely oh so happy!

"I…don't…know what to say… "

And with that Misaki hugged the kids, and the kids hugged back. Avaron is seeing the whole thing and she was full of happiness tears.

She thanked god that Misaki was here on this earth and she was happy that the children and other places that Misaki volunteered is incredibly lucky to have someone as giving and loving as Misaki Takahashi, Takahiro was right Misaki is just like their mother.

She knew that Akihiko Usami is lucky to have an angel for a lover.

Avaron looked at her watched and it was almost time for the children's parents to come and picked them up. "Children! It's almost 5:00 pm you know what that means" said Hasegawa-san

"What? Is it time already?" said a sad Akiko who was hugging Misaki tightly

"Yes you parents are coming to pick you up so grabbed you backpacks and you crafts."

The children made a disappointed noise and reluctantly let go of Misaki. All 6 of them went to their group tables and got all of their stuff and craft they made ready to go.

Misaki was also sad that they have to go home including him. _**"Oh no! Baka Usagi is going to put his hands all over me again! My back hurts already from last night! Oh Niiii-Chaaaaan Help me!"**_

Misaki got his backpack and walked up towards Hasegawa-san. "Misaki thank you so much for playing with the kids! I know that they just absolutely love you!"

"You're welcome! I just love playing with them and helping them!"

"Misaki are you going to come back soon?"

"Yep! Next Monday! Tomorrow I'm going to the pediatric ward at the hospital!"

"Oh Misaki thank you so much for helping out today!"

"It was no problem! I just love them!"

Misaki hugged the kids one more time and he waved goodbye to Avaron, Akiko, Takeshi, Kiyoko, Ayoko, Eiji, and Kohaku who did the same thing to him.

The items Misaki bought were a donation to the day care. Today was a great day to be alive! Misaki went with a special gift, the 6 pictures the children made for him and with that Misai held close to these drawings on his chest.

To be specific Misaki held close to these drawings to his heart.

**(A/N Thank you sooo much for supporting me on this story! I love you all soooo much! : 333333333 If you have any story request for this story or any story you think I should write, please don't be afraid to Private message me!)**


	3. holding a baby angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica

Misaki's POV

Oww! My back is killing me! That perverted rabbit! As soon as I got home Usagi-san did his usual perverted ways but this I think he actually broke my spine! Well… my spine is not actually broken but it sure feels like it!

Anyway todays is my day off and thank god! That Usagi-san has a meeting today but he told that he wanted to cancel the meeting and spend all day making me _**feel good.**_

That comment made me blush and thank goodness that Aikawa dragged him to the meeting. Also today is going to be a great day! I'm volunteering at the hospital helping at the pediatric ward and I am sooooo excited!

I arrived at the hospital. I went inside and went to the nurses' station. "Hello Misaki! Nice to see you again!" said Akemi a nurse who helps me with the babies at the pediatric ward.

"Hello Akemi-san!" I said back. She gave me my uniform; my uniform is a green colored scrub that is mostly seen with male nurses.

I said put on my scrubs and I am ready to go! "Misaki! I am so happy to see you!" said Fuji, another nurse who helps with the toddlers.

"Hi Fuji-san!" I said

"The children are incredibly excited to see you again!"

"Well I am excited to see them again as well!"

"Misaki can you help us in the baby ward?"

"REALLY?" I said in the most excited and happy voice. The nurses knew that I love babies so very much and they weren't wrong… I really do love babies and children!

"Okay! I will!"

"Thank you so much Misaki!"

I told Fuji-san that I will help her out with children as soon as I finish helping with Akemi-san. Akemi-san also has a love for children and babies, that's why she became a nurse in the first place. Akemi-san is very beautiful, she has brown hair just like mine except her hair is shoulder length and she has hazel eyes, a tan and pale mixed skin color, her uniform is strawberry red scrubs and many of the children find comfort in her and sometimes call her mommy.

Fuji-san has also the same passion for children as well. Fuji-san has black hair that was in a page boy hairstyle, she has blue eyes and her skin color was somewhat pale. Her scrub is a robin's egg blue color. Fuji-san is an incredible woman, last year she went to countries that has sick mothers and children and nurse them back to health.

"Alright! Here we are!" said Akemi-san

I looked at the see through cribs and saw the most beautiful, precious babies I ever seen in my entire lifetime! I was in awe looking at those babies, those little cute feet's in adorable booties, wrapped in the warmest blankest ever!

I have the strong urge to just cradle them! Holding those bundles of joy in my arms!

They are truly gifts from heaven!

"Misaki?" said Akemi-san

"Huh? Oh! I'm so sorry! I must've spaced out a little bit!" I said I was so embarrassed.

"It's okay Misaki I know how you get around babies!"

I agreed with her. I enter the baby room and I couldn't stop squealing!

"Misaki…would like to hold one?" said Akemi

By the moment she said that I was so happy and I mean really happy!

"Yes yes please!" I said, I really wanted to hold a baby!

"Alright here you go" Akemi-san handed me a baby girl her name is Chiasa which is a most beautiful name ever!

I looked at her sleeping face, she looks like an angel. She was wrapped in a warm pink blanket and a pink little hat. The baby felt so tiny in my arms and to be honest with you this brought strong tears of love and happiness to my emerald eyes.

I never wanted to let her go, even if it's just for a second.

"Misaki?" said Akemi-san in a soft voice

I realized that it was time to help Fuji-san with the group of children. I handed her the angel and she put Chiasa in her see through crib.

I continue to look at her and the other angels; I felt so much love from this room right here. My heart is overwhelming with so very much joy for these babies!

"Misaki are you ready to help out with Fuji-san?"

I nodded and followed Akemi towards that playroom. I looked at the bundles of joy for a minute and preceded towards the playroom.


	4. Misaki loves baby videos!

I don't own Junjo Romantica

"AWW! SO CUTE~!" Misaki said aloud as he watches a viral video from America, the video shows two twin babies talking in their twin baby language.

Akihiko was dragged by his editor to a boring meeting so Misaki was home alone. He finished all of his homework and housework and decided to watch some popular viral videos. Mostly his searches are kittens playing, cute puppies, and music videos.

Misaki type in cute babies and was greeted more than 71,500 results. Misaki was ecstatic! He never knew that there were so many videos of cute babies doing cute thing!

Misaki clicked on the video that has a baby girl laughing, it featured her parent ripping paper in half and she started laughing. Ripping paper definitely tickled her funny bone! Misaki's heart was full of kawaii! He loves hearing a baby's laughter!

Next he clicked on a 20 second video that has a cooing baby… again Misaki was in kawaii mode. Before getting up to start dinner, he clicked on one more video.

This video is the most watched most talked about viral video ever! It was from America and Misaki hears about this popular video all the time from his female classmates. Misaki clicked on this and sees two adorable twin baby boys babbling, both of them are standing in the kitchen and in their twin language they were talking about sock.

"da da da da da" said his twin brother "da da da da!" said the other twin. Many fans speculate that they were arguing about their red and blue socks. Misaki's eyes were glued to the screen; he was in TOTAL kawaii mode!

"THEY ARE THE CUTEST BABIES EVER!" Misaki said as he watches the video, before he knows it the video was over it was a 2:08 minute video and time flies when you're having fun or when you're in cuteness mode!

Misaki returned to his web home and close the browser box; he clicked the start button and clicked the turn off button.

Misaki got up and went to the kitchen to start dinner. About 6: 15 pm Akihiko got home from his incredibly boring meeting with his editor and publisher.

"Misaki I'm home" said Akihiko; he smells the aroma of his Misaki's delicious cooking he is extremely happy that he is finally home.

Akihiko walks to the kitchen so he can wrap his arms around his emerald eyed angel, however he is greeted with an amazing sight.

Misaki in kawaii mode

Misaki was singing happily while chopping cucumber, Usagi can definitely sees a pink mixed with hot pink aura with sparkling bubbles and glitter everywhere.

Even though the sun was setting, robin's egg blue jay birds are standing in front of the living room's window singing along with Misaki's beautiful singing voice. Akihiko feels this uplifting happy aura that is surrounding the condo.

The condo's aura has now a happy, warm, cozy, fluffy, comfy feeling that can even make Hiroki's angry mood melt into a vanilla caramel scented feeling.

"Oh! Welcome Back Usagi-san! I'm making your favorite meal and I'm making your favorite dessert!" Misaki said cheerfully and happily.

"Misaki… everything smells delicious!" Akihiko said as he wraps his strong arms around his adorable angel's waist, Misaki giggled as he feels his rabbit hugging like he always does. The rabbit was surprised that Misaki is letting him hug him as he cooks dinner.

Mostly Misaki scolds him for hugging him and doing his perverted tricks as he cooks breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

"Usagi-san I'll let you know that dinner is ready!" said Misaki, he gives his sexy rabbit a peck on the lips, again Akihiko is indeed surprised.

He unwraps Misaki's waist and heads to his study; he can still feel the welcoming aura.

"_I love it when Misaki is in his cute mode! I knew that he was going to watch baby videos!" _Though Akihiko, he knew Misaki like Takahiro knew his baby brother the bunny knows that Misaki absolutely loves babies and children and that he absolutely wishes to be a daddy.

Usagi plans to marry his emerald beauty first and then have a family with him in that order, in his heart and mind him and Misaki definitely ready for a wonderful family.

"_Misaki will be a wonderful mommy!" _

**(A/N This is from thrid person POV and I'm pretty all the time happy this month beacause on the 14th I will be turning 15! YAY~ :D I think I'll be having an average birthday instead of quinceanera. Like taking a trip to Chinatown and eating at Anime ramen and Teriyaki. :) Everyone have a great day!~ :33**


	5. Hide and Seek!

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica

**(A/N the readers are in love with this story!)**

Damn that perverted rabbit! Just… ARGGH! When I was making breakfast Usagi-san surprised me from behind and started to kiss my neck. To make things even more perverted he gave me a blowjob! To make things even more badly I was 30 minutes late to school! That rabbit said he liked to take his time!

My forehead is still a bit sore from the heavy book that the demon teacher threw.

I didn't want to go home yet, not because Usagi-san is waiting to pounce on me as soon as I open the door. He's at another meeting but he did call to say that he loves me and that my juices are as always sweet. I had to practically scream when he said that but since I was at the opening gate of the school and there were of my classmates there I had no choice but to blush so much that my head was similar to a red tomato.

I had this strong urge to visit somewhere beautiful, like a garden or a park yeah! A park sounds amazing! I **really** needed to go somewhere to relax especially today from getting sidetracked because your boyfriend wanted to refill on Misaki to being hit on the forehead by your demonic teacher right in front of everyone.

A park is just what I need.

I walked about 5 minutes from Harajuku Station and headed towards west, there I finally arrived to the most absolutely beautiful park ever! The Yoyogi Koen Park is closest to my school and it's a wonderful place to be during fall where their trees have this nostalgic aura with every autumn leaf it drops. *Sighs* so beautiful.

I went and sit on a brown wooden bench and took the scenery, I suddenly heard laughter more specifically a baby's laughter *gasp!* AWW~ so cute! I saw a mom playing peek a boo with her baby every time she says peek a boo! The baby laughs and paints the park in bright rainbow colors and rainbow glitters!

That baby is so cute when laughs! His little hands wave happily his little feet moving sweetly he is so cute! I know that I had the day off from the hospital and the day care center so I had a lot a free time.

It was about 1:17 pm and I started to see a lot of kids playing in the park from playing martial arts to playing hide and seek. Around this time parents mostly moms come to this park and relax especially kids from middle school and high school.

I saw little kids playing hide and seek and watching little ducklings swimming in the pond. This is pure heaven! Families relaxing and having fun, dogs playing freebies with their owners, and the flowers blooming with colorful petals. Although it can be heaven if Usagi-san is sitting next to me watching this park bloom with life.

I hope that Usagi-san and I will be just like those happy loving families. Soon I hope

I relaxed more on my bench and took everything in from the trees to the serene sight of nature.

"Misaki! MIsaki!"

I heard two children calling my name. I turn my head to the right and see two familiar faces. It's Chiasa and Hideo! I recognized them from the day care!

"Misaki!" both of them said as they hug both of my shins. Chiasa and Hideo are brother and sister and are really fun and are always super happy to see me. Chiasa is 5 years old with and sister to Hideo. Her mother and father always say that me and Chiasa look like father and daughter because she has the same hair and eye color as mine. Her hair identical to my hairstyle and her eyes are as green as mine.

I loved to think of her as my very own daughter! But I always think like that whenever I'm around children. Hideo is also 5 years old and brother to Chiasa. He is known to be a trouble maker; at day care he's received more time outs than at home. But when I come to the day care he is on his best behavior, ever since then he got fewer time outs and helped around at home and day care more. I think it's because I talked to him and sometimes scolded him when he did a mischievous prank.

They continue to lovingly hug my shins as their mother Mikada came towards us. "Good afternoon Misaki-kun!" She said cheerfully after two years of babysitting her two kids I became friends with the family, it was common of them inviting me over for dinner or a birthday party and it was also common for Mikada to suggest ideas for Usagi-san's novels (oh yeah I forgot to tell you that Mikada is a big fan of Usagi-san novels and she is a fan girl just like Aikawa.)

"Good afternoon Ryugamine-san!" I said more cheerfully than hers, Mikada is a 5"ft and 5"in, she has medium long ebony hair her bangs are held with a sparkling Barrett that I gave her for her birthday, she has sapphire blue eyes just like Kusama-san it's pretty rare to someone with black hair and blue eyes Mikada and Kusama-san are the only people I know who have this rare feature. She wears dresses that represented spring and blooming flowers. She sometimes wears brown pants with soft long-sleeved shirts.

Mikada is just like a mother to me! She always gives me advice and hugs me sometimes I feel guilty because I'm making my own mother jealous but she knows that I will always love her and dad. She is a loving mother figure.

"Misaki, What are you doing here? By this time you are volunteering at the hospital or at the day care." She said questionably. "I have the day off, I wanted to relax and visit the park this is my first time here." "Well Misaki you've made the right choice in picking this one! Me and my family always come here for picnics or when Chiasa and Hideo finish class."

"When Chiasa and Hideo saw you they were ecstatic!" she said as Chiasa and Hideo continue to hug my shins. "They missed you very much!" "Well I missed them too!"

"Misaki can we play hide and seek with you?" Said Chiasa.

"Yeah! Yeah! Can we play hide and seek?"

"Well aren't you both going to ask your mother for permission?"

"Can we mom can we?"

"Of course honey you can play hide and seek! Misaki do you have time?"

"Yeah! Usagi-san is at a meeting and he gets out about 4:00."

"Yay! Hide and seek! Hide and seek! "Chanted excitedly the siblings.

I got up from the bench, Chiasa and Hideo went to one of the trees and shouted "count to 10". I went to the tree that they were at I see Mikada sitting calmly at the bench. With my arms enclosed at my forehead I started to count to 10.

" 1….2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7…" I can hear the siblings running to all over the green grass. " 8…9… 10! All right ready or night here I come!" I look to my left and right no sign of Chiasa and Hideo. I ran towards the two twin trees, I looked behind them and no sign of the siblings. I went to the evergreen bushes and took a peek inside and outside of the bush and again no siblings.

This brother and sister team is incredibly good at this! I continue to run around the field like a crazy person until I realize that I was running in circles. In the center of the field I fell to my knees and my head was spinning like a dreidel. I didn't want to give up on finding them; I got off of my knees and think. _"That picture that Chiasa drew it was a tree with pink flowers she said that she loves to sit under it."_

A light bulb went off *gasp!* The sakura tree! Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? I ran towards the two sakura trees luckily theses are really close to the bench that Mikada is sitting. It was like playing that game with the cups and guessing which cup has the little rubber ball. I look at the two twin trees thinking which of them has Chiasa.

Suddenly I heard a giggle from one of the trees; I giggle myself and decided to play along. "Oh I want to find Chiasa and Hideo but I am so sleepy! Mr. and Mrs. Tree can you tell me where the brother and sister team?" The cherry blossoms kept quiet. "Oh well! Maybe I'll take a nap on Mr. Tree!" I went to the first tree. "Mr. Tree can I look behind you to make sure that there is nobody there to disrupt my nap?" I looked behind the tree and see Chiasa in giggling mode.

"Yay! You found me!" said Chiasa. She ran to me and gave me a huge hug. "Let's go find your brother!" I said happily. She nodded and she held my hand as we went to find her brother. Chiasa looked in the flower bushes while I looked in the playground and bushes. "Misaki did you find Hideo?" she asked. "No not yet, did you find him?" "No" she said disappointedly.

I put on my thinking hat, I found Chiasa by remembering her drawing I can do it again! I remember the drawing that Hideo drew; it was a drawing of a pond with yellow ducklings under a flowing tree with its branches covered in white and blue flowers.

"Chiasa I think I know where you're brother is hiding." Chiasa lifted her head and gave me a big smile. We ran to the place that was in the drawing, next to a statue of a horse there was a beautiful pond that is known for ducklings and koi fishes. I can see an elderly couple feeding the yellow ducklings pieces of bite size bread.

Chiasa walked closely to the pond and said "Misaki! There's Hideo!" "*gasp!* hooray! We found him!" Chiasa happily jumped up and down and gave me a high five. Both of us went to Hideo who was watching the ducklings quaking and swimming around. "Chiasa! Misaki! You found me!" he said happily. "Misaki can we watch the duckies swimming?" "Of course we can!" for about 11 minutes me, Hideo, and Chiasa watch the ducklings eating and quacking around the clear serene pond.

"Come on guys let's go back to you mother."

"Aw! Can we watch the duckies more?"

"You can watch them another time. Your mother is wondering where we are." They nodded and all three of us went back to Mikada the pond is somewhat close to her bench. Chiasa was hugging my leg while Hideo swinging my hand gently. The calling me smart and very smart because I found easily. I give all the credit to their drawing.

We arrive to the spot that Mikada is sitting and I see her talking to… to… USAGI-SAN? I see his red sports car parked at the entrance of the park. This is so awkward! I definitely predict that he will give me his famous perverted smirk. "Mommy! Mommy!" the kids said as they went to Aimi. "Chiasa! Hideo! I am so happy Misaki found you!" That did it Usagi-san heard my name and turned his head to the left and sees me.

Please please please don't do your smirk please don't do it. I wish I was psychic that rabbit did the most famous smirk ever. I was going to blush all the way home. Aimi sees his smirk and well even though she doesn't show I instantly knew that she was fangirling on the inside.

I walked towards the group, "Mommy! Misaki is so smart!" "Yeah! He found us so fast! We watch the duckies swim!" said Hideo. Chiasa and Hideo hugged my legs I smiled lovingly at them, I always feel so warm and fuzzy inside whenever a child or a baby hugs me. I even feel warm and safe whenever Usagi-san hugs too.

"Well children we have to go home your father is going to come home soon." "Aww do we have to?" they said as they tightly hugs my legs. "Yes we do. Usami-san wants Misaki to come home and you're father is going to wonder where we are." Chiasa and Hideo understood and let go of me. I reassured them that I will see them on Tuesday. They both smiled fully reassured that they will see me again.

I understood too since Mikada's husband and Chiasa and Hideo's father Masaohi Kida is kind of a worry wort when it comes to his family. "Thank you Ryugamine-san for letting me play hide and seek with them!" "You're welcome! You always have fun playing with them and Chiasa and Hideo loves playing with you especially at the day care center!" she said cheerfully.

"Usami-san it's been nice talking to you!" "Well it's a pleasure talking to you as well." He said smoothly. Mikada and the kids waved goodbye to me and Usagi-san as they went home. The park looks beautiful with an upcoming sunset.

Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around my waist, the scent of sweet cologne reaches to my nose. "Misaki did you have a great time playing hide and seek?" "Ye-yeah." I said fearing that his pervert side is thinking about taking me in this park. He better not! "Misaki let's go home I've missed you so much!" "Baka! It's only been 3 hours and you know I was at school getting yelled at by the demon teacher because you decide to refill on Misaki!"

"Oh right! I almost forget about my goal!" "Yo-you're goal?" "Yes my goal is to get out of the meeting early and refill again on Misaki." What! Again! Do rabbits really have a large libido?

With that Usagi-san lifted me off the grass and carries me to the car bridal style. I am so relieved that there was no one around to witness the pervert carrying me like this. He put me gently in the passenger seat and straps my seat belt in. "Baka Usagi-san I'm not a child! I can put my own seat belt on!" "Yes but its much cuter like this!" He said with a smile. "Plus it's much quicker so we go straight home. I fully intent to fulfill my goal that I didn't get to fulfill in the morning." he said with a smirk.

A realization hit me that rabbit wanted to fully make my back hurt even more this morning! That pervert! He sat in his driver seat and drove us home. I think I am psychic! He did his smirk all the way home. *sighs*

**(A/N Thank you to my readers who made this story their absolutely favorite! I would like to thank Evil E. Evil, Angel of Death and Darkness, alecritique, junjouyaoiluver, Mizumi-san, Sirup The Rising thank you soo much for reviewing and Aww~ thank you for so much for the compliment! :DDD And thank you to any one who read or made this story in their alert or favorite! THANK YOU! :333 If you want you can request an idea for the next chapters, I'm really would like to make your dream chapter come true! :33 :DD All of you have a great day~!)**


End file.
